


Вслух

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Не то чтобы Ви планировала влюбиться в придурка, поселившегося в её голове — это просто случилось само по себе.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 7





	Вслух

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out Loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159812) by [tolkientea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolkientea/pseuds/tolkientea). 



Не то чтобы Ви планировала влюбиться в придурка, поселившегося в её голове — это просто случилось само по себе. Она понятия не имела, как они докатились до своеобразного товарищества после не самой приятной первой встречи, но, тем не менее, была рада. Даже если никогда не признается в этом вслух.

И теперь каждый раз, когда Ви чувствует запах сигарет, слышит звуки электрогитары или видит на рынке дешёвые подделки авиаторов, она думает о нём.

Ей в голову не приходит, что он может ответить на её чувства — она убеждена, что ему нужно только её тело. А потом в мыслях мелькает: «Но что, если?», и она тщательно всё обдумывает, но никогда не признается в этом вслух.

Честно говоря, Джонни тоже не планировал влюбляться в Ви. Он считал её доморощенной бунтаркой, которая всякий раз замахивается на то, что ей явно не по зубам, но при этом умудряется до сих пор оставаться живой. Ему нравится думать о том, что теперь, когда он рядом, он имеет к её выживанию непосредственное отношение. Он должен сохранить этой идиотке жизнь. Сугубо для личной выгоды, и не более.

Но когда Джонни чувствует резкий запах лака для ногтей, слышит рёв мотора мотоцикла или видит кого-то, кто также нервно постукивает ногой под столом, он думает о ней. И в такие моменты частенько ощущает себя «победителем» по жизни. Надо же было умудриться запасть на девку, в голове которой он оказался.

Джонни думает, что парочка из них с Ви получилась бы уж очень специфическая, и она бы даже согласилась, однако они никогда не признаются в этом вслух.


End file.
